User talk:Mortsnarg
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the File:Derek.jpg page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. The Tom (talk) 02:28, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Warrener Please stop adding that the Warrener is a replacement for the Esperanto. They're completely different cars made by completely different manufacturers. Not to mention the Warrener is clearly a much older car. The only similarity is that they're four-doors.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 18:25, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :Simply being boxy in design isn't enough. One is a heavy, cumbersome American saloon, the other is a lightweight, sporty Japanese (or European, according to the in-game description) one. And again, you've totally overlooked the fact the Warrener is clearly a far older car. If you're trying to say that the development team intended it to be a replacement in terms of game mechanics, I hope you have some proof to back that up. :Oh, and please sign your posts on other people's talk pages.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 08:16, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Crews Crews aren't canon so they shouldn't be a main page article. You can however creat a crew page, just add "Crews/" before the name of the crew when creating the article - so it would be named "Crews/Domination". Tom Talk 22:13, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Land Mass Theory Glad to hear you like my theory. I'm planning on expanding on it eventually. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 21:47, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Swift Edit war is not good. Stop putting false information on the Swift page. Acabgta11 (talk) 21:20, August 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Deuteragonist Trivia Who exactly is looking for quick information on deuteragonists? Who is thinking "I wonder how many female deuteragonists there are?". If they want to know they can skim the page; it won't take any longer. If we just list every obvious fact then the trivia sections become excessively long and redundant. I understand that trivia is essentially just obvious facts by definition, but that's not the definition we use on the Wiki; for the aforementioned reason. It's known as 'sky is blue' trivia, and it should be avoided. Tom Talk 23:16, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Military use of the Bodhi The Southernsanandreassuperautos.com website states that the military used to use the Bodhi. Here is the exact quote, so, the proof. "The Canis Bodhi has traveled the well-trodden path from military to redneck to hipster. This 'gently used' model is the definition of retro chic; every stain on the seat tells a story." - from the Bodhi page. Bodhi Trevor owning a Bodhi is not enough to say the Bodhi was possibly used by the Canadian military. If he was Russian would that mean the Bodhi was a Russian Military vehicle ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:05, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I just posted something on the trivia section. That part is more keen to speculation like this. Sorry for putting it in the vehicles section. Mortsnarg (talk) 16:16, October 12, 2014 (UTC) I reverted it. Why couldn't the Bodhi be a US military vehicle ? Yes, it is a beater, but as the description mentions it is used by rednecks, who usually drive beater vehicles as depicted in GTA V. Plus, the vehicle on which it is based on, the Kaiser Jeep M715, was a U.S. military vehicle. And also, you should rather not answer on your talk page because I could miss your answer. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:20, October 12, 2014 (UTC) As I'd like it to be settled, here's a couple of reasons of why I don't believe it is related to Canada. #(and most important) The Kaiser Jeep M715 was manufactured in America for the U.S. Army #Trevor was in the Air Force, therefore owning a ground vehicle is unlikely. #The website where it can be bought is American, and it only mentions "military", which means either it was used by the U.S. Army or by several military forces. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 16:33, October 12, 2014 (UTC) As I'd like to point out: 1. Just because it was developed in real life by an an American manufacturer does not mean that it is developed in the game by one. The Miljet, for example, is based on the Bombardier CRJ200 which is a Canadian plane developed in Quebec, Canada. In the game however it's made for the U.S. Military. (the Air Force) Just because it's made in real life by or for a nation doesn't mean it's representing the same nation in the game. 2. Trevor was still a part of the Canadian military as a whole (and the Air Force probably wouldn't be STRICTLY air vehicles.) When he was discharged it's likely that they would given him some compensation (or maybe he stole one) so the Bodhi would make a conveniant car to give or to steal as it would be a Canadian military car and it would be common around Canada. 3. It is American but it has different vehicles from different parts of the globe, such as the Kalahari from France, the Panto from general Europe but mainly France and the Pigalle from Italy so the fact that the website is American doesn't mean that the cars sold on it are. Lastly, when it says military, that can mean ANY military. It isn't just exclusive to the U.S. military. That's my point. I can understand why you think what you think. Hopefully you'll allow me to add that piece of trivia on the Military page and maybe the Bodhi page Mortsnarg (talk) 17:14, October 12, 2014 (UTC) In that case leave the Military page and add it only to the Bodhi page. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 17:19, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Okay, i'm glad to see that we could work this out. Mortsnarg (talk) 17:21, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Links I removed the links because there's no reason the word "new" should link to the Duke O'Death, and the word "vehicles" to the Seaplane. It should be obvious what a link directs to, not just some random word that doesn't have any association.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 17:52, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : About that; the linking is unnecessary because these two vehicles are not the only vehicles that are unlocked through challenges. The Go Go Monkey Blista and the stock cars must be unlocked as well. 21:42, November 16, 2014 (UTC) : I know that. The reason I linked the the Duke O' Death and Dodo Seaplane there was because it wasn't linked anywhere else, unlike the Go Go Monkey Blista and stock cars. It is unlocked through challenges, as Rockstar stated, but what you do in these challenges is unknown so it would be best just to put it into an already existing category for both of them until the challenges are revealed. Mortsnarg (talk) 22:09, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ::I see the page has now been altered to a more acceptable format, so any response I had is now moot.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 08:52, November 17, 2014 (UTC) ::The linking is still incorrect. Links for the Duke O'Death and the Dodo are provided in the list of new vehicles, and these two are not the only vehicles to be unlocked through challenges; the Go Go Monkey Blista requires a mission to be completed first, the stock cars must be unlocked through stock car racing as well, the Kraken requires also a mission to be completed. I put it back to Leigh Burne's version, and I provided enough reasons to remove the two links. 11:58, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Although everyone is welcome to make constructive contributions here, at least one of your appears to be an act of [[GTA Wiki:Vandalism|'vandalism']], and has been reverted. If you continue to vandalize any pages, you will receive a block for an appropriate amount of time. Please refrain from doing so in the future. Thank you. :The fact that this user is a vandal does not allow you to post insults on his user page. 17:23, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Rename As users, all we can do is add the move template (like I did) and draw it to the attention of an admin or beurocrat who can do the rename. Or we can recreate the page with the new name and redirect the old one to the correct name if we feel the incorrect name may still be useful. smurfy (coms) 04:32, December 10, 2014 (UTC) I think we should get the attention of an admin to rename the page page. Recreating seems like to much extra work when we can just rename it. Mortsnarg (talk) 05:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Image Policy Hey Morts, I just saw a picture that you uploaded in the Sandy Shores article, I know i'm not a patroller and anything else, but you should have cropped the picture to remove those black stripes and add a license to the picture, last but not least, the most adequate name for the picture is "Sandy-Shores-GTAV-Snowy.jpg" (talk) 22:45, December 24, 2014 (UTC) I just removed it, not only for the problems above but it should have been added to the gallery, not left "in-line" with text at the top of the page. Re-do it with the fixes Andre suggests, re-upload with a proper name and licence and put it in the gallery and all will be good. smurfy (coms) 22:58, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your concerns, guys. I orignally wanted to just add it too the gallery as a contrast to the regular Sandy Shores and I took the pic on Snapmatic, downloaded it to my computer from my Social Club and tried to upload it to the gallery but screwed up somewhere in the process. I got it into the wiki but had trouble moving it. I saw a slight shift in the page format, but thought nothing of it. Later, I went through the page and saw the picture there beneath the infobox and I clicked on it, but none of the options said 'delete'. To prevent further problems and let someone who knew what they were doing delete/move it which is what you guys did. I'm not sure how to upload something to the gallery properly and how to get a pic deleted either. If one of you two or someone you know could help me with this, that would be great. Happy Holidays!Mortsnarg (talk) 00:55, December 25, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry I missed this reply over the holidays. I have had some trouble with the gallery tools myself in the past, particularly the lack of functionality to add the licence when adding an image to an existing gallery. You have 2 options for gallery modifications to easily comply with the image policy. 1. Use the "Add a photo to this gallery" button and add the licence later. Runs the risk of it being removed while you are adding the licence. :1. Upload the image :2. Save the page :3. Edit the source code of the image page to add the licence :::: Licensing :::: :4. Save the image page 2. Use the source editor to add a photo to the page and move it into the gallery. The way I do it. :1. Select the source editor :2. Use the Add Photo option to upload and add the licence and caption using the GUI - you will see something like: in your source editor. :3. Edit the source code to remove the file prefix and thumbnail to make it name-GTAV-description.png|Caption :4. Cut and paste the edited image string into the gallery ::: :::Existing-image1.png|Existing caption1 :::Existing-image2.png|Existing caption2 :::Existing-image3.png|Existing caption3 :::name-GTAV-description.png|Caption ::: : Hope that helps. smurfy (coms) 00:44, January 6, 2015 (UTC) RE: I deleted parts of the trivia section because I consider these are not trivial. Here's what Tom wrote you a while ago: "Who exactly is looking for quick information on deuteragonists? Who is thinking "I wonder how many female deuteragonists there are?". If they want to know they can skim the page; it won't take any longer. If we just list every obvious fact then the trivia sections become excessively long and redundant. I understand that trivia is essentially just obvious facts by definition, but that's not the definition we use on the Wiki; for the aforementioned reason. It's known as 'sky is blue' trivia, and it should be avoided.". I was deleting this 'sky is blue'. Facts such as "A is the only B that C", "A is the first/only B to C" are sky is blue. 16:05, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :You can re-add your trivia point, but try avoiding the "the only to" part. Just say "Roman has been mentioned in every game of the HD Universe ...". The "only" part is uninteresting to me. 16:58, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Bodhi revisited See the talk page of the article for my reasons for agreeing with Jspyster1's removal of your trivia note. smurfy (coms) 04:30, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Solomon Richards quote. I gave the good reason in my initial revert. This quote has been seen to be appropriate by every other editor who has touched the page since it was originally added in November 2013. There was no need to change it. smurfy (coms) 23:47, January 13, 2015 (UTC) If you want to continue to discuss changing it, open a discussion on the talk page. Do not edit war. smurfy (coms) 23:56, January 13, 2015 (UTC) Andreas See the Talk page, this has already been ruled out here. smurfy (coms) 03:36, January 15, 2015 (UTC) No. We don't need to put it in the article. How many other pieces of "some people think this but it isn't true" do you think there will be. It is irrelevant. smurfy (coms) 04:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : Good work starting an article talk discussion about it. I've just noticed how many of your edits I've reverted lately. Sorry if it seems like I've been picking on you, it's certainly not intentional. You are making a lot of good edits to go outweigh the ones we have disagreed on. So keep it up. smurfy (coms) 05:52, January 15, 2015 (UTC) RE: Quick Q? On the right hand side of the page in the tab Add Features and Media it says Table. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 17:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) ... I just noticed that you live in Seattle, this is exactly where I want to visit this year, please, tell me about the place? (talk) 17:27, January 15, 2015 (UTC)